la famille Reyo
by lrschase
Summary: une nouvelle famille debarque a beacon hils et elle a une lien particulier avec Malia
1. chapter 1

J'ai ecrit cette fanfic sur un coup de tete mais j'hésite sur le fait dabs faure un crissover

si la fanfic vous plais j'en ai ecrit une autre sur percy jackson (lnenfant de l'olympe)

Jenvoi un sondage, dite moi si vous préférez un crossover teen wolf/the original ou une simple fanfic

aucun personage ne m'appartieb exepter Reyna, Michel et leurs familles sauf alexandra

bon lectures pensé au commentaire

La Californie qu'elle beau Pays la chaleur, la plage, les vacance

Rien à dire ce paysage convient naturellement à tout le monde qui rêve de vacance. Mais derrière c'est idée idéaliste, dans une petite ville appeler Beacon Hils, des choses surnaturelle se produisent, des meurtre des disparition des témoignages étrange décrivant des humain un dent et griffe hors norme de quoi démotiver tout visiteur de Californie de ce retrouver dans ses lieu.

Et pourtant une jeune fille grand châtain au yeux noisette , fit le déplacement de France jusqu'en Amérique exprès pour visiter la cette ville .

Nous voilà donc en mois de septembre. A Beacon Hils High Scool le lycée officiel de Beacon Hils avec notre amie qui etait si presser de trouver ce lieu.

Présentons nous cette nouvelle venue. C'est une jeune fille de dix neuf ans du nom de Reyna Regina Reyo ou plus simplement Reyna. Elle est en terminale et à décidée de passer sa fin d'année ici à Beacon Hils High Scool (BHHS)

Reyna entra dans son nouveau lycée par les porte de sécurité au côté sud du bâtiment , visiblement elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

-Heu pardon mais ces la sortie de secours. dit un jeune homme en voyant Reyna

Le garçon etait musclé il était assez beau garçon brun aux yeux bleus avec les cheveux qui tombai sur ses oreilles.

-Ha en faite je suis nouvelle donc je n'ai pas trouver l'entrée tu saurai ou est la classe de terminale A. demanda Reyna avec un grand sourire

-Hé bien on doit être dans la même classe je peux t'accompagner, Je m'appelle Liam Dunbor. dit il en tendent la main

-Merci moi c'est Reyna. dit elle en lui serant la main

-tu dois bien avoir un nom de famille ? demanda Liam

-oui Reyna Regina Reyo

-c'est drôle je connais quelqu'un qui a un aire de ressemblance avec toi tu connais un certain Alec

Reyna qui avait toujours la main de Liam dans la sien la serra tellement fort que les phalanges de son pouce et de son auriculaire se rejoignit

-ou est il? demanda Reyna d'une vois menaçante

Liam tenta de remettre ces doit en place mais sous ces efforts il baissa la tête comme pour cacher ces yeux.

Devant cette effort pour resister chez son adversaire, Reyna fit changer la couleur de ses yeux en bleu ce qui n'impressionna pas Liam qui leva sa tete devoilent des yeux jaune, ce qui força Reyna de changer encore de couleur pour un rouge claire.

Seulement la colère emporta Reyna et elle dut doubler d' effort pour ne pas non pas broyer la main de son ennemi mais tout en gardent un avantage ce qui lui fit changer les yeux de couleur pour un violet byzantium.

Puis le debut des cour sonna, et elle lâcha la main comme si de rien n'était.

-Je crois que je trouverait ma classe toute seul. dit elle en partent.

chapitre assez court, j'en posterai 1 par jour jusqu'à "épuisement de stoc" ou vous devriez absolument voter pour que je continu


	2. 2

Pendant ce temps à US David

Scott McCall un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans ,grand, musclé, aux cheveux courts et bruns foncés et aux yeux marrons. Sortait de l'université.

Il marcha quelque temps puis s'assit sur un banc, lorsque quelqu'un lui cacha doucement les yeux par derrière

-C'est qui ? demanda la voix

-Hum, Lidia. répondit Scott

-sérieusement ?

-c'est bon je rigole Stiles. rajouta-t-il

-c'est pas drôle. rajouta elle

Les main s'enleva du visage et se fut une jeune file qui apparut, Malia Tate au long cheveux brun et aux yeux marron. Elle s'assit à côté de Scott et l'embrassa

-alors ta premier journée ? demanda t'elle

-je laisse tomber le premier mois, et toi Paris ?

-je suis revenu au bout de trois jour,comment ça tu laisse tomber ? Tu apprend un tas de truc les premier mois.

-je laisse juste tomber quelque temps, ça t'as pas plus Paris ?

-Beacon Hils me manquait , pourquoi qu'es qu' est ce qui sa passe le premier mois de l'année ?

-on doit disséqué des coeur de loup

-c'est bon j'ai compris. dit elle en sourient

Scott souri à son tour

-tu m'avais manquer. dit il avant de l'embrasser

Le baisers fut arrêter par la sonnerie de téléphone de Scott

-ho non c'est une blague. dit Malia

-c'est Liam. dit Scott en décrochant

chapitre vraiment tres court donc j'en mais un zutre en cadeau 


	3. 3

-c'est Liam. dit Scott en décrochant

Scott-Allô ?

Liam- Scott c'est Liam les yeux jaune ou bleu s'est pour les bêta et rouge pour les alfa , c'est sa?

Scott-oui

Liam-et les yeux violet c'est quoi ?

Scott - j'en ai aucune idée pourquoi ?

Liam - Il y a une fille un certaine Reyna elle cherche Alec on va le cacher mais elle a pas l'aire super sympa

Scott-ecoute tu peu gérer, ta déjà eu pire

Liam-elle m'a briser la main en me la serrent et j'était entièrement transformer pas elle

Scott-On arrive va voire Deaton. fini Scott en raccrochant

-dis moi pas que sa recommencé. dit Malia

-si sa recommence. acheva Scott

A Beacon HILS à la clinique vétérinaire

Liam et son ami Mason

Mason est grand, brun aux yeux marrons et a une peau foncé. Il est plutôt mince mais assez musclée.

Tous deux avançaient

-c'est bon y a personne. dit Mason en se retournent vers le vide.

Puis apparu du vide Corey, Corey est le petit ami de Mason il est décrit comme ayant un beau physique .Corey tenais Alec par la main afin de le rendre visible

-Doc ? appel à Liam

-oui ! dit Deaton en sortent d'une pièce. Ne me dites pas que sa recommence.

Alain Deaton est un homme de peu de couleur noir il a les yeux noir et est chauve

-Monstre ? Alpha ? Hybride? ou juste chat écrasé sur la route ? pitié dis moi que ce n'est qu'à chat écrasé, je devais déjà fermer il y a une heure. dit t'il.

-On a une énigme qu'elle est la créature qui peux passer du bleu au rouge pour finir au violet les couleur de ces yeux ? demanda Mason

-Un Alfa coyote. répondit Deaton

-Une Alfa dans ce cas là. corrigea Liam

-Une Alfa des Reyes. dit Theo en entrent.

Théo est de taille moyenne il est musclé. Il a les yeux verts et les cheveux châtains.

-Je paris que que ta rencontrer la nouvelle. dit t'il

-comment tu sais ça ? demanda Liam

-ta main elle m'a l'aire assez douloureuse.

-j'ai guéri on peux passer à autre chose vous disiez que c'était une coyote Alfa ?

-du groupe des Reyes c'est un groupe de coyote qui ont comme particulier d' avoir une famille Alfa constituer de mères et de filles tous de même famille fondatrice de la meute. Seul la première fille des Alfa contrôle le groupe, elle garde des yeux rouges jusqu'à la mort de sa mère. dit Theo

Tous le regardaient bouche bée

-c'est tout ta pas d'autre informations. demanda Liam

-si lorsqu'elle prend le contrôle de sa meute ces yeux devienne vert sauf si ces elle qui a tuer sa mère dans ce cas ces yeux seront gris, dans un autre cas où sa mère est morte et qu'elle decide de devenir oméga elle reste quand même des Alfa mais leur yeux sont vert claire. rajoutant il

-et dans le cas où ces yeux sont Violet ?

-c'est la dernière option elle a tuer sa mère mais pas pour le pouvoir elle décide de devenir oméga

-bon et bien puisqu'il a tout dit j'aimerais que vous sortiez pour que je puisse fermer. demanda Deaton

-et pour Alec ? demanda Liam

-c'est mon Alfa quoi qu'on face elle me retrouva. dit Alec. Lorsqu'on tapa à la fenêtre .


	4. 4

Tous fut surpris mais en se retournent il vit Scott et Malia à la fenêtre ils ouvrir pour laissent entrer les nouveaux arrivent et tous se saluaient lorsqu'il entendit des coup de pied dans la porte

-cacher Alec dans la salle de bain et entourer le avec de la poudre de sorbiers

-j'y vais. dit Mason en prenant Alec par le bras

les coup se pied se multipliaient et bientôt la porte tomba laissent apparaître

Reyna Regina Reyo griffe sorti et yeux bleu prêt à attaquer

Scott, Malia Liam et Theo se transforment tous

Scott fit apparaître ces yeux rouge d'alfa Malia elle a des yeux bleu tant qu'à Theo ces yeux devenait jaune tous comme ceux de Liam

-On ai pas obliger de ce battre tu sais tu peu tranquillement partir et personne ne sera blessé. tenta Scott

-amener moi Alec sans poser de question et vous ne saurez pas blessé. ajouta Reyna

-tu lui veux quoi ? demanda Malia

-j'ai dit pas de question. rappela Reyna. Allez vous oui ou non me laisser Alec sans vous battre

Malia sorti ses griffe en baissant sa main vers le bas

-non ! dit elle en courent pour l'attaquer

Lorsque Reyna hurla Malia s'arrêta laissant passez Scott, Liam et Theo en premiers pour attaquer l'ennemi qui fut dans l'obligation de prendre des yeux rouge puis Malia ce reprise et parti attaquer à son tour.

Reyna baissa la tête pour éviter une attaque de Liam et elle en profita pour le repousser contre un mur qui se évanoui sous la force de sa perçut on contre le mur. Elle fit également un croche pâte un Malia qui se cogna la tête en tombant.

Ainsi que plusieurs coup de griffes qui vint à bout de Theo .

Puis parti en combat singulier contre Scott chacun donnait des coup de poing désordonné que l'autre arrêtait

-pourquoi tu veux Alec ? demanda Scott

-sa ne te regarde pas donné le moi. insista Reyna

-hors de question.

-très bien fini de jouer. acheva Reyna en changeant la couleur de ses yeux en violet et donna un violent coup de tête à Scott suivi de coup de griffe. Trois minute plus tard tous ces ennemis était hors d'état de nuire et elle pu avancer en direction de la salle de bain ou était cacher Alec

En entrent elle ramena c'est yeux au bleu puis elle vient Corey qu'elle ejecta dernière elle ainsi que Mason puis elle se retrouva avec une ligne de sorbier entre elle et Alec.

Alors que Scott, Liam , Theo et Malia reprenait conscience Reyna ferma la porte pour qu'ils ne la dérange pas.

Scott se leva d'un coup en voyant la serrure se verrouiller et tapa sur la porte rien à faire il n'aurai jamais pus la faire sautez assez vite sans blesser Alec

Ils se rapprochent tous de la fenêtre afin de voir si Alec aurai une chance de s'enfuirent mais il n'entendait rien


	5. 5

Du côté de Alec et Reyna

Reyna après avoir fermer la porte se retourna

-Alec? demanda t'elle

-Rey? demanda Alec

Reyna essaya de courir vers Alec mais elle fut repousser par le sorbier

-tu peux rien faire c'est du sorbier

\- t'inquiète je me suis améliorer et je te jure j'ai pas tuer maman

-quoi? demanda Alec

Reyna ne répondit pas mais fit passer ses yeux au violet et elle donna des coup de poing sur la barrière de sorbier jusqu'à qu'elle craque puis elle sauta dans les bras d'Alec

-tes yeux comment ...

-maman est morte elle ma demander d'abréger après une attaque de, de ...

-de quoi des chasseur ? demanda Alec

-oui c'est sa des chasseur

-c'est rien on va s'en sortir

-ouais si on arrive à sortir vivant il ont une coyote deux bêtas et un vrai Alfa et avec la poudre de sorbier sur les main je pourrai pas me transformer avant ce soir minuit va si pars je vais les retenir

-heu Reyna ce sont mes amis si je était enfermé c'est qu'il croyait que tu voulais me tuer

-et je me suis fait chier à me battre pour rien demanda Reyna en se retournent vers Alec

-tu va leur devoir des excuses

-même pas en rêves. acheva Reyna

-je te reconnais bien. dit il en ouvrant la porte

à ce moment là Scott et sa meute sauta sur Reyna qui même en détransformation était armée et prête à planter quelqu'un avec son couteau elle avait déjà donner un coup de couteau à Theo lorsque Alec cria

-STOP

Theo avait une énorme entaille sur la joue et Reyna avait son couteau en main.

\- c'est ma soeur! acheva Alec


	6. 6

À l'entrée chez Scott

-tes sur quelle va pas péter un plouc et essayer de nous tuez ? demanda Scott à Alec

-tuer tous le monde , si j'essaye vraiment je pourrais facilement vous achevez. rectifia Reyna. Mais si sa peut vous rassurez je peux pas me transformer avant demain donc vous aurez soixante pour cent de chance de survivre

-elle vous fera rien je m'en porte garent. assura Alec

-je paris que je pourrais la battre. dit Malia

-impossible.

-tu te crois si puissante que ça ? demanda Malia

-sans parler de puissance alors que je était en bêta je t'ai fais ralentir juste en hurlent. dit Reyna

-et alors, ça veux rien dire.

-laisse moi t'expliquer, ta mère était le bêta de ma mère en tuant ta mère tu a pris c'est pouvoir mais aussi son niveau dans notre hiérarchie tous comme j'ai pris celui de ma mère en la tuent, donc tu est mon bêta. annonça Reyna

-je fait pas parti de ta meute

-exacte par se que je suis un oméga et que tu t'en fou totalement de l'ancienne meute de ta mère ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible mais quoi que tu fasse je pourrai savoir où tu te trouve et dans quelle humeur te trouve et par pur logique ton insta animal te reviendra quand je hurle deux option tu te reprend et continue ton activités ou tu perd le contrôle et devient un gentil petit coyote à mes ordre Malia eu l'air pensive puis dit avec le plus grand enthousiasme

-on pourrai la tuer.

-Malia ! intervient Scott

-quarante pour cent de chance d'avoir sa peau moi sa me va.

-Ha j'ai oublier de te dire entre les loup garou et les coyote le pouvoir ce gagné différent outre si tu me tue tu ne gagne pas le pouvoir de l'alfa mais tu perd le tien après ta raison quarente pour cent ces une bonne offre dit Reyna

-c'est bon arrêter. Reyna on garde Alec avec nous jusqu'à qu'il change d'avis et on te garde aussi jusqu'à que tu retrouve tes pouvoir et toi Malia j'ai confiance en Alec si il dit que Reyna ne nous fera rien je le crois maintenant on va rentrer chez moi et j'espère bien que ça va bien se passer. dit Scott

-heu c'est minuit je peu partir avec Alec demanda Reyna

-ta récupérer tes pouvoir ?

Reyna fit devenir bleu c'est yeux pour toute réponse

-on reste au moins cette nuit puis on verra demain. proposa Alec

-si sa peut te faire plaisir. acheva Reyna

-très bien. dit Scott en ouvrant porte

Lorsque Scott ouvra sa porte il tomba nez à nez avec le pistolet de Chris Argent

Argent c'est un chasseur de loup garous généralement et actuellement le beau père de Scott

-Scott toque avant d'entrer tu m'a surpris. dit il en rangent son arme

-je vois que tu te balade toujours avec un flingue. dit Scott en entrent

-c'est un chasseur que se qu'il fait la. demanda Reyna

-Il est avec nous destresse. dit Théo en entrent suivi des autre puis de Reyna

Après avoir dit bonjour à la mère de Scott tous ce dirigea vers la chambre de Scott -on va tous dormir la ?demanda Reyna

-on ai en sécurité. assura Alec

-avec un chasseur dans la maison ? demanda Reyna

-il fait pas parti de ceux qui on tuer maman. assura Alec

-oui les chasseur qui on tuer la meute. dit Reyna sans vraiment ce croire. Je peux appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il nous rejoint ?

-heu oui bien sur. dit Scott

et Reyna parti dans son coin passer son coup de fils

Du côté de Reyna

-Allô. oui je l'ai trouver. ramène toi ici ta besoin d'une adresse ? D'accord .

Puis Reyna revint avec le reste du groupe

-il viendra demain. annonça Reyna

-et qui ? demanda Alec

-Mick.

-non sérieux c'est trop cool. dit Alec

-ouais sa sera d'enfer.

-heu c'est qui se Mick ? demanda Liam

-Michael c'est notre frère aînée. annonça Reyna

Theo rit

-il a quoi de drole ? demanda Reyna

-non c'est juste les initial des nom R pour Reyna, A pour Alec et M pour Michael sois Reine, Alfa et Meute je me demandais juste comme vos parent appelerait un quatrième enfant

-Charles Grégoire pour Coyote garou. dit Reyna en rient suivi des rires de Theo

-bon faudrai qu'on ce couche si demain on a l'arrivée du grand frère proposa Maya

Tous fut d'accord puisqu'il prit tous un sac de couchage Scott avait beau proposer son lit à Reyna elle dormi par terre dans un sac.


	7. 7

Au milieux de la nuit

alors que Reyna bougeait dans tous les cense Theo se réveilla

-quoiqu'il y a tu voudrais pas arrêter de bouger. dit Theo avant de remarquer que Reyna faisait une sorte d'arrêt cardia car son coeur se stopé puis reprenait trois fois trop vite avant de se restoper

Theo se rapprocha et essaya de calmer Reyna . Il a pris dans ces bras et tenta de lui parler

-Reyna sa va aller respire. disait il

cela marcha car Reyna respira correctement avant de ce réveiller

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda elle en s'éloignent

-ta fait une grise cardia je voulais te calmer.

-c'est rien sa c'est le froid sa ralenti mon coeur et de temps en temps celui ci accélère

-ta froid je croyais que les coyote supportait le froid

-c'est un truc que je tien pas de ma mère mon père n'était pas un coyote

Theo réfléchit

-viens te coller près de moi t'aura plus chaud. proposa t'il gentiment et c'est ainsi qu'il dormi un coller à l'autre

Le lendemain matin

Reyna leva des le lever du jour sois dans les sept heures elle s'était mise au fourneaux et avais fait une vingtaine de pain de cake et deux litre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'un de pomme

Quand tous descendit la table était dresser

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Scott devant le petit déjeuner

-c'était pour vous remercier de m'avoir héberge cette nuit. dit Reyna

-et bien si cela m'évite d'avoir à cuisiner sa me va très bien. dit Melisa McCall

Melisa a les cheveux long bruns, bouclés et les yeux marrons. Elle est assez fine et sportive

Tous assit à table commença à manger, lorsqu'il eu fini Scott demanda à parler à Reyna. Et Maria ,Theo , Liam et Alec parti de leur coter

 ** _Chap assez court desole_**


	8. 8

Du côté de Scott

-tu voulais ... demanda Reyna

-l'histoire des chasseur c'était faux ? demanda Scott

-en quoi ça te... essaya de demander Reyna avant qu'une moto rive et que un jeune enleva son casque pour dire

-Reyna dit lui il a le droit de savoir.

Cet homme devait avoir vingt et un ans mais il assurer en avoir dix neuf il avait les cheveux noir corbeau et les yeux noisettes comme Reyna il était également très musclés

-Mick ! dit Reyna en marchent vers lui

-Rey tu peux lui dire il peut nous aidez. dit Michel

-me dire quoi ? demanda Scott

Reyna pris la parole

-J'ai dit à Alec que c'était des chasseurs qui nous avaient attaque en vérité c'était un Antitheto il a attaquer la meute.

-Alec prit le fuite puis je les retrouver pour lui changer la mémoire il croit que c'était une attaque de chasseurs ce qui a rendu la version plus verdict ce fut la nouvelle attaque de chasseur contre Alec. rajouta Michel

-Puis pendent que Mick s'occupait Alec notre mère m'a emmener avec elle. raconta Reyna

Flash Black

Reyna et sa mère courait dans les boi Reyna devait s'arrêter régulièrement pour attendre sa mère

-stop je ne pourrai plus continuer. dit la mère

-mais mère si le monstre nous rattrape nous mourront. rappela Reyna

-je suis déjà morte, Reyna vois tu la blessure que ma fait l'Antitheto volera mon pouvoir dé qu'il atteindra mon coeur. Sauf si tu me prend mon pouvoir avant dans ce cas tu pourra t'enfuir et peut être même avec tes frère le vaincre il faut toujours méfier des alliance entre Reyo vos pouvoir combiner devrai suffire.

-mais mère pour prendre votre pouvoir je devrais vous tuer. dit Reyna

-c'est le seul moyen dit sa mère en prenant la main de Reyna appuya avec ces griffe sur les veine du poignet et planta ces griffe dans son ventre et mourut vite mais eu le temps de rajouter

-va Reyna Regina Reyo et est une nouvelle meute à ton tour

Au présent du côté de Scott

-je suis parti en courrent jusqu'à un aéroport de France puis j'ai pris un avion pour Beacon Hills. finit Reyna

-il y a t-il plusieurs Antitheto ? demanda Scott

-oui trois. confirma Reyna

-on va vous aidez à les vaincre. promis Scott

encore un petit chapitre

ps svp un commentaire pour que je sache que je n'écrit pas pour rien


End file.
